


Monsters, huh?

by Onlymostydead



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Set in the past., Smol Ruby, Tooth Rotting Fluff, just smol and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby can't sleep because there's a monster under her bed.<br/>What kind of uncle would Qrow be if he didn't teach her how to get rid of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I found on Tumblr.

"UNCLE QROOOOWW!"

Ruby burst through the door, nearly tripping on her own feet in her haste. She scurried over to Qrow's bedside, shaking him hurriedly.

"Uncle Qrow!"

"Huh, what," he yawned. "What is it, Rubes?"

He rubbed his eyes into focus, pulling himself into a sitting position to face Ruby. She seemed quite distraught, her little hands clenched the sheets and her eyes were wide as she jumped up and down in place.

"Uncle Qrow, there are monsters under my bed."

"Really now? 'Sounds scary." Qrow grinned, patting the bed next to him.

Once Ruby had hopped up onto the bed and was snuggling under the covers Qrow reached over the other side of the bed and picked up a book.

"You're gonna have to tell me what type of monster it was."

Ruby looked up at him and blinked, perplexed. Snuggling under his arm she rested her head against him. Qrow reached over her, turning on the lamp.

"You see this book?"

Ruby nodded, still looking between him and the book in anticipation.

"Can you tell me what this says?"

Qrow pointed at the title, sweeping his finger under the words as Ruby read them.

"His-tor-y of the...Grimm?"

Qrow chuckled.

"That's right, Rubles." He ruffled her hair. "We need to know what kind of monster it is to know how to get rid of it."

Ruby exhaled, seemingly relieved that her uncle knew how to get the monster.

"Now, let's see here. Do you think it was an a-qua-tic Grimm?" Qrow asked patiently, careful to pronounce every syllable.

"What does a-qua-tic mean?" 

"It mean that it lives underwater!" Qrow grinned as Ruby bopped his nose.

No doubt Yang had taught her that.

"No, silly!" She giggled. "There's no water under my bed!"

"Then we had better start with the land ones, shouldn't we, Rubes?"

Ruby nodded thoroughly as Qrow opened the book.

"There we go. Land-dwelling Grimm. Tell me if you see something that looks like the one under your bed, Kay?"

Ruby nodded again.

"Okay. Let's start with the Ursa..."

Qrow went through, carefully listing each Grimm and its weaknesses, until Ruby, sleepily, pointed at the page.

"That's..." She yawned, rubbing her eye. "That's what it looked like, Uncle Qrow..."

Qrow widened his eyes comically, letting out a little gasp.

"A Beowulf, huh? I had better get my sword for this."

Ruby perked up at that as Qrow scooped her up in one arm, getting up and grabbing his sword.   
When they got to the room be moved carefully, gesturing for Ruby to be quiet with his sword hand. Creeping forward to the bed he brandished his sword.

With a quick poke he vanquished the beast in question, setting down his sword to point to under the bed.

"See? It's gone now."

Ruby squirmed out of his arms and peered under the bed.

"There's nothing there now!"

Patting the bed, Qrow gestured for her to get in, pulling the covers up over her when she did so.

"It's gone forever, now. It'll never be able to come back." He explained.

"Never?" Ruby murmured, eyes drifting shut.

"Nope. Not ever."

Ruby looked up at him, smiling sleepily.

"Thanks, Uncle Qrow... " Ruby mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Kissing her gently on the forehead, Qrow stood.

"Goodnight, kiddo." He whispered before closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom <3


End file.
